


Confluence

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [140]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a possible way Ducky and Gibbs met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/19/1999 for the word [confluence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/19/confluence).
> 
> confluence  
> A flowing or coming together; junction.  
> The place where two rivers, streams, etc. meet.  
> A flocking or assemblage of a multitude in one place; a large collection or assemblage.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for Appletini who wanted to see more first meets. 
> 
> This may not entirely mesh with canon, but it could be a way Gibbs and Ducky met. I don't feel I know Franks character as well as some of the others, so I hope he's not too OOC.

# 

Confluence

“Come on, probie. We got a case.” Mike Franks commanded as he headed for the parking garage.

Used to this abrupt demand and expectation of orders being followed after a couple of years at NIS/NCIS as Mike’s probie, Jethro grabbed his gear and followed Mike. “Will Dr. Magnus meet us there?” 

“No.” Franks answered shortly not wanting to go into details at this point in time. He still missed the old ME even though the new one was perfectly competent.

As they arrived at the confluence of river streams where the crime scene was, Gibbs spotted an unknown man leaning over their body. “Hey!” He yelled immediately running towards the man to chase him off. “That’s a crime scene. Get away from there!”

Franks followed more slowly behind him struggling to hide a grin. 

Ducky looked up at the shout and blinked in surprise. Gibbs quickly grabbed him and shoved him up against the tree on the land that the rivers converged around. “What do you think you're doing?” Gibbs practically interrogated the poor stranger.

“Let him go, probie.” Franks yelled.

Gibbs looked at Franks who nodded his head to reinforce the order and make it clear it was ok to let the guy go. With a sigh, Gibbs let go of the stranger and stepped back.

“Probie. Meet the new ME, Dr. Donald Mallard.” Franks gestured to the stranger that had been previously held against a tree and was now on his ass at the bottom of the tree.

“Please call me, Ducky.” The stranger responded standing up and brushing himself off as if nothing happened.

“I apologize for the confusion, Dr. Mallard.” Gibbs replied not at all comfortable referring to this man as Ducky when he’d incorrectly molested him and thus temporarily prevented him from doing his job.

“It’s quite alright, my boy. I remember this one time a friend of mine was mistaken for someone else. They mistakenly accused him of a crime before they figured out he wasn’t who they thought he was. Come to think of it, a confluence of rivers was involved then too.” Ducky rambled on.

“Can we return to the crime scene, Dr. Mallard?” Franks questioned.

“Oh yes. Where was I?” Ducky wondered aloud as he returned to the body.


End file.
